


Embarrassing Haruki

by British_Racing_Green



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Birthday, Boys In Love, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon LGBTQ Male Character, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Gift Fic, Implied Sexual Content, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21900889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/British_Racing_Green/pseuds/British_Racing_Green
Summary: Akihiko teases Haruki while being with the band, making him aroused and embarrassed in public so much he needs to pretend he's okay.
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki, Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65
Collections: Given Nation Secret Santa 2019





	Embarrassing Haruki

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TifaSugarEng (tifasugar)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifasugar/gifts).



‘What manner of thing is he going to do to me tomorrow?’ Haruki mulled as he took a long drag of his lemon flavoured vape - he and Akihiko had been ordered by Ritsuka to quit smoking for the good of the band’s finances and their own health (in that order).

At this current moment Haruki was rather glad that he hadn’t smoked tobacco in over two months, because the current anxiety he was feeling was worthy of _at least_ two packs of smokes a day.  
  
Haruki’s aforementioned anxiety wasn’t about Given _per se,_ but rather one particular member of the foursome. The drummer, his lover, Akihiko. Nor was his Akihiko-based anxiety concerning their relationship, their sex life or any angry words.  
  
No. It was much simpler than that. For you see tomorrow was 13th July, Haruki’s birthday…and Akihiko _wouldn’t stop_ embarrassing or arousing him in public.  
  
‘At least I’m safe here at the moment.’ Haruki thought as he exhaled the lemon infused vapour from his mouth. ‘He doesn’t have an audience.’  
  
Indeed there was no audience. It was ten-to-midnight and none of the other members were in the studio with him. Ritsuka had taken off with Mafuyu to go and see We Will Rock You around 7 o’clock, and Akihiko had left about an hour ago to ‘get a few things’ with the promise to return to the studio to take the pair back to their home.  
  
So while he waited Haruki did all he really wanted to at the moment: sit in a swivel chair with his feet up on the mixing desk, bass guitar in his lap so he could idly slap and pluck, and vape.  
  
Bliss.  
  
Until he remembered the first time Akihiko embarrassed him in public.  
  
_Flashback_  
  
Given were starting to get some airtime on national radio. So it was only natural that the household name radio presenters wanted to get the band on their show for an interview and some filmed sessions for their websites.  
  
Then came the call from JPN-FM, the official music radio station of the national broadcasting organisation. They wanted a live band interview on their breakfast show.  
  
Despite being the two youngest members, it was Ritsuka and Mafuyu who did much of the early talking. The questions where simple enough and fielded with relative ease. Haruki and Akihiko didn’t shy away from the interview, but the two kids were on a roll and making the hosts laugh.  
  
Then it started.  
  
Haruki could feel Akihiko’s hand on his left knee.  
  
A quick glance to his left confirmed what Haruki feared. Akihiko was glancing at him too, and a smile was forming on his lips.  
  
The drummer’s hand began to creep upwards and Haruki froze.  
  
_‘MUTHAFUCKA!’_ he screamed internally at his boyfriend. Did he have _any_ idea what would happen if one of the hosts spotted this, or worse?! Haruki almost let out an audible yelp when he noticed the webcam in a corner of the studio’s ceiling. Its little red light was on. They were being broadcast live over the internet _right now!_  
  
Akihiko’s hand continued on its quest upwards, but could soon reach no higher…so it decided to divert and set course for Haruki’s crotch.  
  
Haruki was beginning to shake and get aroused at the same time. He didn’t want to be milked on camera at breakfast time, but he couldn’t resist those hands or that man either.  
  
“Are you okay Haruki-san?” Mafuyu asked from the other side of the studio as a song began playing over the airwaves.  
  
“Ah, yeah!” he lied. “I just noticed the webcam. Are we live on the internet too?”  
  
“Yes. Is that why you’re flushed?” the female hostess asked. “Come sit with us.” She said and beckoned him over to her and her male colleague.  
  
“With pleasure, thank you.” He smiled and pinched Akihiko’s hand as he moved, his mind full of worry about what someone might have seen and be tweeting about right this second.  
  
But Akihiko wasn’t bothered. He knew he and Haruki were in a blind spot. No Webcam could see through all those microphone stands, computer screens and table.  
  
_Present_  
  
‘I still don’t know how nobody noticed.’ Haruki thought as he played a random note over and over again.  
  
‘But at least that was in a radio studio. Unlike in Osaka.’  
  
_Flashback_  
  
The Osaka Hall had just been well and truly introduced to Given, and the band were taking the rapturous applause of the audience as they stood together, arms around shoulders, at the front of the stage.  
  
Ritsuka and Mafuyu were drinking in the noise and the adulation they were receiving from thousands of people who had come to see the headline act but had been blown away by the support band, whilst Haruki and Akihiko were waving to their newest fans.  
  
That was until Akihiko dashed off to the side of the stage without warning, much to the confusion of his band mates.  
  
Was he ill? Did he see something happen off stage? Or did he want to be the first to the beer in their backstage rider?  
  
The answer came moments later when the drummer ran back on stage whilst viciously shaking up a two-litre bottle of cola with a demonic grin on his face. Realising the danger, Ritsuka pulled Mafuyu and himself out of the firing line, leaving poor Haruki totally exposed. Akihiko proceeded to rip the bottle cap off and spray the entire erupting contents at Haruki’s crotch, legs, white shirt and finally his hair.  
  
An almighty roar of laughter came from the audience as Akihiko threw the empty bottle into the crowd and hugged a stunned and soaked Haruki so he could whisper in his ear: “I’ll suck all the cola off you in the shower if you want.” He teased.  
  
This caused Haruki to instantly start nursing a semi. He _knew_ Ritsuka would be watching the other band that night (he hadn’t shut up about seeing them) and that Mafuyu would obviously be with him too. So they’d be alone for a while in their dressing room…which had a shower…and lock on the door.  
  
_Present_  
  
“If he wanted to have sex in the shower of the venue why didn’t he just tell me, rather than drench me with cola in front of 15,000 people?” Haruki groaned to the fly on the wall of the studio that he’d been watching make numerous unsuccessful attempts to escape out of an open window for the last five minutes.  
  
The fly made another unsuccessful bid for freedom before landing on the mixing desk. This immediately brought on another embarrassing and arousing flashback from only a few days ago.  
  
_Flashback_  
  
The band had been laying down some demos and rehearsing for their upcoming August shows in the studio. Haruki watched on from his seat by the mixing desk as Mafuyu went about destroying another microphone with his voice, which was only getting stronger and stronger with every session. Could they possibly have found a guy who would one day be spoken about in the same breath as Freddie Mercury and Robert Plant?  
  
Ritsuka, Akihiko and Take were also transfixed on Mafuyu from behind the glass. At least Haruki _thought_ the three of them were.  
  
As the lights on the mixing desk began flashing red and begging for mercy, Akihiko rose from his seat and waved to Mafuyu to get his attention which caused the young vocalists to stop. The drummer turned the two-way microphone on and lent over to speak into it…which put his _arse_ right in front of Haruki!  
  
“Your voice is fantastic Mafuyu,” Akihiko praised, “but you’re going to hurt yourself if you sing _that hard_ when we play live night after night. You need to tone it down by about 25-per-cent for live shows, so try practicing that. Save your full voice for the recording sessions.”  
  
Mafuyu rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
“Yeah.” He nodded. “Actually can we stop for a while? I want to get some fresh air.”  
  
“Sounds good! I’ll go with you.” Ritsuka jumped up a little too quickly to keep his real intentions hidden. Everyone knew ‘fresh air’ was their code for ‘someone is going to get sucked off in the security camera blind spot behind the studio’. The only mystery was who did who.  
  
As the younger two left Haruki couldn’t help but notice that Akihiko was still bent over on front of him.  
  
“Err, Akihiko?” Haruki said nervously. “They’ve gone. You can sit down now.”  
  
Akihiko didn’t, but rather he turned his head to side glance Haruki and smirked with a lustful look in those green orbs of his.  
  
Haruki froze. Those where _mischief_ eyes!  
  
Instantly Akihiko fell backwards and slammed his backside down onto Haruki’s lap, tipping the chair so far back it was a miracle it didn’t either break or fall over backwards.  
  
_“Ahhhrrr!”_ Haruki yelped as his dick was squashed by his boyfriend’s rear into his own leg, a sensation he loved but hated at the same time.  
  
Take had seen all of this. His glasses had now fully glazed over and he sighed.  
  
“I’m disappointed in you two. At least Sato and Uenoyama have the decency to leave the room when they want to do that, but _you two!_ Words fail me.” He scolded and shook his head.  
  
With that he got up and made for the door Ritsuka and Mafuyu _didn’t_ use.  
  
“No wait! Take-chan! It’s just Akihiko! Not me!” Haruki yelled, but it was too late.  
  
And Akihiko was _still_ sitting on him, laughing.  
  
_Present_  
  
The clock on the wall beeped and brought Haruki back to the present. It was now officially his birthday.  
  
“Happy birthday to _me.”_ He hummed before taking one last celebratory inhale of his vape and blew the thick white cloud at the studio door.  
  
“~Happy birthday to _you.~”_ Came the voice of an angel through the cloud.  
  
“~Happy birthday to you.~” Followed a young masculine voice.  
  
“~Happy birthday Haruki.~” _That_ voice was unmistakable.  
  
“~ _Happy birthday to you_.~” Mafuyu, Ritsuka and Akihiko all sang in unison as they passed through the vape cloud. Akihiko was in the middle holding a pink box that most likely had a cake in it while the young guitarists were flanking him with their best jazz hands.  
  
Haruki grinned and blushed as he stood up and placed his bass on a nearby stand.  
  
“Aw, thank you guys. I really appreciate you all coming back here for me. How was We Will Rock You Mafuyu?”  
  
Mafuyu didn’t answer, but his starry eyed look gave away the answer.  
  
“He wants to sing _every_ Queen song now.” Ritsuka sighed. He knew two things where definitely going to happen to him during the rest of the night. One: Mafuyu was going to sing every Queen song (the lyrics he knew anyway). And two: he was getting a thank you blow job _minimum._  
  
What Ritsuka didn’t know was what was going to happen _right now_.  
  
Akihiko stepped forward and smiled at his boyfriend.  
  
“We know it’s really late _and_ early, but I figured you can never have enough cake on your birthday.”  
  
He presented the box to Haruki who licked his lips and opened the lid to reveal a cake that had been moulded and decorated to look _exactly_ like an erect penis and testicles.  
  
“The Fu-“ Is all Haruki could utter before the manhood-shaped confection was slammed into his face by Akihiko with enough force that the cake was totally obliterated on impact. Haruki was sent stumbling backward, limbs flailing into his chair which caught him but _did_ fall over backwards this time.  
  
Whilst he lay in a heap on the floor, icing and cake blinding his vision and up his nose, Haruki could hear Akihiko and Ritsuka pissing themselves laughing. But as the demons laughed, a cherub came to his rescue.  
  
“Are you okay Haruki-san?” Mafuyu asked as he cleared away the icing that caked the elder’s eyes with his thumbs.  
  
Haruki regained his vision and his gaze immediately set on his still-laughing boyfriend.  
  
He wanted to, but Haruki just couldn’t get angry at that laugh. Or that man. _His_ man. This was the moment Haruki accepted he was going to have to tolerate this for the rest of his life.  
  
And he wasn’t going to trade it for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> JPN-FM = a fictional Japanese radio station based on NHK.  
> Osaka Hall = Osaka-jō Hall, the city's 16,000 seater arena.


End file.
